In general, a vehicle including a 4 wheel drive (4WD) device mounted thereon does not include a measuring element for measuring a yaw moment for rotating the vehicle body in the left or right direction based on a central point of the vehicle, and thus front and rear driving force is simply distributed and controlled according to slip of a wheel.
Thus a problem arises in that a behavior of a vehicle is not controlled according to various driving conditions and road conditions.
An electronic stability control (hereinafter, ESC) apparatus controls a behavior of a vehicle using a yaw rate sensor for detecting a yaw moment and a lateral acceleration sensor for detecting a lateral acceleration of the vehicle, ensures driving stability of the vehicle using a control device during a vehicle turn, and applies an appropriate braking pressure according to frictional force of the road to four front, rear, right, and left wheels so as to prevent the vehicle from being unstable.
An electronic controlled suspension device (ECS) controls riding impression of a vehicle using a body vertical acceleration sensor for detecting a vertical acceleration of the vehicle body and a wheel vertical acceleration sensor for detecting a vertical acceleration of a wheel and controls handling of the vehicles using as much damping force of the ECS during a vehicle turn as possible. When handling of the vehicle is simply controlled via the ECS, a problem arises in that riding impression or driving stability is excessively degraded according road conditions.